Shouichi Ashikawa
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Shouichi Ashikawa (芦河 ショウイチ, Ashikawa Shōichi) is the resident Kamen Rider of the World of Agito, and as such is also the Decade version of Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito, as well as the former user of the G3-X system, and was previously Kamen Rider Gills. History He was a young man who supports the police, originally the user of the G3 system that was designed to fight the Gurongi. However, he mysteriously metamorphed into Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, a larval form of Agito. Hunted by the Lords, Shouichi left the force without explaining his reasons, the isolation he placed on himself making him antisocial. However, the real reason is actually because he doesn't want his presence endangering Toko. The pain of the changes inside his body worsen whenever he senses the presence of nearby Lords attacking humans. Possessing a year-old letter for him from Toko, Tsukasa and Natsumi arrive to his long dilapidated home to give him his letter, only for them to be followed by a Formica Pedes. Amazed at Decade's power, he rips the letter Tsukasa gives him and tells him to stay away from him as they are nearly killed by an attack from the Buffalo Lord Taurus Ballista. After reading the letter, Tsukasa finds Shouichi and offers to protect him from the Lords. This however, enrages Shouichi as he becomes Gills with Tsukasa restraining him before he runs off to where a pair of Pedes are fighting Yusuke and Diend. After killing the monsters, Gills is targeted by Diend until Decade arrives to protect him. However, Gills takes the Decade Belt as he runs off when Ballista himself appears with his Ant Lord minions. Though he refuses Tsukasa's aid, it takes Yusuke's interference to help Shouichi realize Toko knew why he ran off and loves him enough to protect him by creating the G3-X Suit. This revelation allows Shouichi to complete his evolution into Agito, supporting Decade and G3-X in defeating the Unknown. Soon after, Shouichi returns to the police force to support them as Agito. Personality At first, Shouichi appeared to be a shut-in, and thus seemed to be anti-social, before revealing that this was to protect those around him from Gills. After he evolved into Agito, he resumed his old lifestyle of fighting both the Gurongi, and the Unknown/Lords, as well as resuming his relationship with Toko, thus reverting him to his kinder state. Forms |-|G3= G3 * Rider Height: 192cm * Rider Weight: 150kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 1 ton ** Kicking Power: 3 tons ** Max Jump Height: 10m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/10s In light of the threat of Unidentified Lifeforms (the Gurongi), Tokyo's Metropolitan Police Department Unidentified Lifeforms (M･P･D/S･A･U･L) received funding from the city government to develop a powered, reinforced exo-suit. It's unknown if this was based off Kuuga like the real counterpart, but unlike it's counterpart, this was completed during the Gurongi outbreak, and thus it was used to fight the threat. Its most potent armament is the GG-Launcher (GG-02 Salamander). |-|Gills= Gills * Rider Height: 200cm * Rider Weight: 100kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 10 tons ** Kicking Power: 20 tons ** Max Jump Height: 50m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5s As Gills, Ashikawa became a truly formidable warrior, with a ferocity that made him a force that rivaled even Agito. In one-on-one combat, he and Agito's fighting prowess would be considered equal. However, the transformation was unstable and carried detrimental effects to Ashikawa’s body. The transformation was so unstable that Ashikawa’s body began to degrade from accelerated cellular decay, before he evolved into Exceed Gills. |-|Exceed Gills= Exceed Gills * Rider Height: 200cm * Rider Weight: 100kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 15 tons ** Kicking Power: 30 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 65m ** Maximum running speed: 100m/4.2s Somehow he mysteriously meta-morphed into Exceed Gills, a larval form of Agito. In this form, he is able to perform the finisher Exceed Heel Claw by restricting his enemy with the Gills Stingers, Exceed Gills performs the Gills Heel Claw attack, tearing the enemy in two with the devastating force of his overhead heel drop. Possesses approx. 45 tons of force. |-|Ground Form= Ground Form * Rider Height: 195cm * Rider Weight: 95kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 15 tons ** Kicking Power: 15 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 30m ** Maximum running speed: 100m/5s The Ground Form (グランドフォーム Gurando Fōmu) is the first of Agito's numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning Ashikawa's entire body into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows and crippling locks. Of all the forms, the golden Ground Form is the most balanced, with power, speed and strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. |-| Burning Form= Burning Form * Rider Height: 195cm * Rider Weight: 95kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 25 tons ** Kicking Power: 15 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 15m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6s Burning Form (バーニングフォーム Bāningu Fōmu), known as "the power awakening to infinite possibilities," is born when Shouichi learned to channel his fighting spirit into power. The transition was rough on Shouichi's body, as he was virtually incapacitated during the emergence of this new power. But as they manifest, the nature of the power became clear; and it is one not easily controlled. The Burning Form amplifies and translates Agito's fury into power; thus the greater his rage, the more powerful the Burning Form became, as seen in his Burning Rider Punch (バーニングライダーパンチ Bāningu Raidā Panchi) attack. |-| Shining Form= Shining Form * Rider Height: 195cm * Rider Weight: 95kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 25 tons ** Kicking Power: 45 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 75m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4s Shining Form (シャイニングフォー Shainingu Fōmu), also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was true form of Burning Form and awakened by the light of the sun. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Overlord, born when Shouichi molts after having mastered his power in Burning Form. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form Agito's greatest form. |-|Final Form Ride= Agito Tornador In Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final FormRide that allow transforms Agito Ground Form into the Agito Tornador (アギトトルネイダー Agito Toruneidā), a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes Final AttackRide slash attack with the Ride Booker in Sword Mode called the Decade Tornado (ディケイドトルネード Dikeido Torunēdo) which is similar to Agito Flame Form's Saber Brake Slash Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:TV Show Character Category:Kamen Riders Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Law Enforcement Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)